


Everyday

by yeojinsfroggie



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Android, Edily is a bop and should be played on repeat, Everyday I love you mv, Other, Time Loop, Yves is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeojinsfroggie/pseuds/yeojinsfroggie
Summary: Vivi knows she's stuck in a time loop but she doesn't know why or how to escape
Relationships: Hinted Vivi/Boy from everyday I love you mv
Kudos: 4





	Everyday

Vivi awoke to her head falling out of her hands, glancing at the roller rink she remembered her situation. She picked up her bag before stepping out into the dark. Once out there it wasn’t long before an unknown force sent her back into the place but back in time. Vivi wanted to scream, she just couldn’t understand why or how she was in a time loop. She couldn’t remember anything bar the last few run-throughs after a shift in the loop gave her memory. It is unknown what caused the change but it must have had something to do with the girl in the dark version of the rink. She didn’t know her name but in her notebook where she wrote down all the versions of the loop, she wrote Yves. This was because it was the only loop with the name of the rink. The only thing certain about that girl was that she wasn’t the initiator but had saved her. Even though ‘Yves’ was never seen again, Vivi thought of her as a hero and tried her best to end the loop. Many people came after Yves, all of them, people who seemed to be her friend. At first, she didn’t know if she could trust everyone but she could feel they were trustworthy. Vivi hoped that the next person would be someone who could help her break the loop but she’d have the afternoon to wait before they’d show up. 

“I’m sorry, Vivi” a person who startled Vivi whispered. Vivi turned around to see a younger girl dressed in a yellow suit. This was a surprise as they were in the ’90s and this didn’t seem like any clothes someone would wear to a roller skating rink. “For what?” The girl pulled at her jacket’s sleeves. After too long of a silence Vivi went back to work while staring at the poor girl. She didn’t feel unsafe so it was safe to assume the girl had just broken something. Why else would she feel bad? “For not saving you,” Vivi froze. This was potentially the first person who knew about the loop. “I thought it would work again if we just let it play out but someone got in an altered timeline. And, and now I don’t know how to fix it or who they were or what their aim was or anything and I’m so, SO sorry. It’s all my fault if I hadn't tried to change my loop this wouldn’t have happened.” the girl cried. Vivi climbed over the counter to hug the girl. She didn’t fully understand what the girl was talking about but she could tell there was no harm meant. Yet, there were other people like her who were stuck in a loop unable to escape, but how come Vivi’s loop was the one that went wrong. Was ‘Yves’ actually evil trying to get back at the girl in her arms for not informing them of the loop and just letting them play out? “Hey, don’t cry we can figure this out together,” The girl sniffled before holding out her hand. “I’m Heejin, sorry about the wet patches on your dungarees,” “Don’t worry about it, but I think we need to talk about the time loop. You make it seem like I shouldn’t know about it?” “Yeah, every other girl who’s escaped didn’t know and got out on their own after the fiftieth run threw. But someone accessed your loop and now you know and I don’t know who it was or why they did it or what to do…” “I don’t think…. I don’t think the person meant it to go wrong,” Heejin raised an eyebrow. “I’m afraid we don’t know what will happen after loop 50… This might be the end of you” A gasp escaped Vivi’s lips. How would knowing that you were in a loop kill you? How could a loop kill you at all? “It’s called the butterfly effect. One small change, though small can change everything, I mean you keep getting different girls which were the telltale signs that something went wrong.” “Well, how long do we have to fix it? Maybe we can fix it somehow?” Heejin grabbed Vivi’s hands. “This is loop 49. At this point, the only thing I can do is wipe your memory and hope it fixes it but I don’t know the dangers of what happens after loop 50… Will it keep going or will it just stop? It’s probably too dangerous to try.” “Wipe my memory. Nothing is happening here anyway if there is a possibility that without my memories I can escape the loop then I’ll try it, please I can’t be in this loop anymore.” Heejin let out a small smile before stepping back and then snapping her fingers together. 

Vivi awoke from her nap at the front desk of the skating rink. She groaned before putting on the radio and getting ready for the customers to show up. All the songs played were love songs as Valentine’s Day was coming up. It would be nice to have someone to spend the day with especially when she sees all the couples skating. Then a boy in a cap and windbreaker walked up to her desk. Vivi’s eyes widened. There was something magical about this boy and she knew this was a new crush of hers. He ordered his skates and went away. It was hard trying to work and admire someone at the same time, but Vivi did it anyway. She secretly took pictures of the boy and squealed when he did a turn. It was a big surprise to her when at the end of the night he came over to her. “Hey, my name is Jisung. I don’t know if you remember giving out the skates to me but I think you’re very, cute. And I was wondering if you weren’t busy maybe we could do something this Valentine’s Day?” The small awkward smile on his face was enough to make Vivi want to give him the world. “I’d love to! My name’s Vivi, I've just finished my shift so I can walk out with you and we can exchange details, ''That would be great!” She grabbed her bag and walked out with Love, unknowing of what this relationship would bring.

E̴̡̢̡̜̫̤̥̘̥̍̈̊̍̇̂̍̚̚͝r̵̨̡̖̗̳͓̬̪̙̠̾̎̿̓̑̔͒͘̕r̸̛̲̯̻̮̳͎͍̗͙̅͂o̵̥͍͚̽̋̄̊ṛ̷̡̨̣͖̮̦̋͒͑͘!̶̖͓̫̳̩̦̈́͗͆̂̒̄̆̽̓́ ̵͎̀̀̐E̵̱̻̖̰̘͇̺̪̱̹̎̽͑̄̇̈́̅͗y̷̨̼̼̮͍͎̮̺̫̜̐͘e̷̢̮̭͚͙͓͚̍̇̾̒͆̐́̚͘ ̸̢̖̦͛͊ĉ̵̳̮̫̰͓̖̭̈́̍̂o̷̢̦͙̜̭͙̦̓͊̂͋̌̄͂m̸̨͇͎̳̰̗̀͛̾̂̾̋̃͜p̴̣̳̩̲̳̦̳̠̒ò̷̡̢̡̘̳̹̹̝͙̑̊̌̌̇̈́̂͛̀n̶̡͍͇̦̩̲̝̤͔̅̿̋͗̕e̴̛͚̊̾̈́̄n̸̨̮̬͖̗̫͔̬͉̍̋̆̈ͅt̴̼̻͉͚̹̫̞̼̬̐͑̊̋̀̍͊͂̄ͅs̷̺̟͉̝̝̘̮̺̤̄ͅ ̴̨̪̩͎̦̈́̏̈́̀̇͋̾́́ḩ̸̡̨͓͍̟̥̎͒̈̆͝a̴̗̤̠̳̳͈̦͖̱͑͂̄̽̓̄v̴̗̯̱̱̔̃̄͒̋͆̃͋̔̕ę̷̲̺͋ ̵̭̈́̓̓̀̿̊̆̚b̴̢̙͇͒̆ȩ̶͈͇͙̮̲̯̰̜̐̃̈́̔̀͝ë̷̡̱͙̯̝̊̿̋̏͜n̷̛͇͙͌͂̋́̋̿̿ ̶̟̖̙͎͚͒d̷̡̡̻͙̲͔̭͉̱̈̅i̴̜̱̹̯̲͓̇̽̌s̴̗̫̭̏̋͛̈́͘͝͠c̵̛̩͚̱̥̹͎̼̪͕̏͗̄̐̏̄͝ͅơ̷̧̯͉̝͎͖̤͓͌͋́̃̀̄͂n̶̤̥̱͌̏̀̑̐̓̒̽̋͝n̴͇̯͈̹͆̅͐ȇ̸̡̬͍͙̖͚̘͔̔͂̇̑̃͆̚͝c̴̡̥̝̞͚̪͌͋̍͐̔̈̕t̸̘̝̘͕̭̟̽̌e̴͓̩͉̦̞͔͐̆̀͐͋̒̎d̵̠̬̠̦̈́̌̅̈,̵͖̪̹̋̊̔͛̕ ̴͇͉̩̠̊̈͝ṗ̸̨̯͕̙̺͖̰͇̞̼͑̅͝l̸̝̙͍͙̝̫͚̙̘͗̑̈̿͋̈́͜͝͝ȩ̷̢̲̟͕̙̫̟̠̋́̕ͅa̴̢̞͚̜̰̽̆́̇͛̔̍͋̚͝ş̵̨̡̛̹̯͔̠̽͑͗̆̅͌̈́̅̚ͅȩ̵̖͉͕͓̯̪̩͒̂́̽͌͝ ̵̞̥̪͇̲̻̘̈́̋̔̇̔̏̆̔̌r̶̢̢̧̻̩͕͎͖̝̪͛̊̔̓͒̇̾̾̚͝ȅ̸̬͉͓̞͉̳̈́̄̓͂̆̅̀p̸͕̰̬̤̖͕̂͌͒͂̓̐́̽̉̕l̸͎̱̪̊͋͊ã̴̬̠̲̱̞̖̥̤́̎́̌͘͜͠c̸̡̖̟͙̠͆̀̈́̎̋̄͗͜͝͝ę̶̳̯̞͈̺̲̬̝̒̉͌̂̉͐̃ ̶͎̥̄̒̀͆̂̔̊͋̕͝ͅa̵̬̪̬̰̲̰̼͓̫̭̓̓̔̈̈́͂̊s̴̢̜̫̪͇̐ ̵̜͍̐͊̆̓̓͝͝s̴̞͕̣̞͓̗̭̜̎ͅo̷̧̳̰̥̣̰̫̺̿͒̍̈́̎͆̔̍̌͠o̷̧̲̫̙͑͗̋̀̐̍̌͐̊n̷̰͈̹̖̹̺͕̓͒̾̕ ̴̨̛̭̻̜̘̲͕͋͋̎̈́̍͐͘ͅa̷͔͉̹͋̑̕͘͜s̷̟̘͇͗̓̏̌͋͛͂̇̇ ̵͇̈́p̷̡̛̓͐̎̿́̕͝o̷͕̽̽s̴̥̫̼͒̄͐s̷̗̖̻͉̫̐̋̋͆́́̚͘i̷̭͗̅͘͘b̶̢̛̯̥̰͕͙͖̫͕̬͑͌̈́̉̄͝l̴̡̗̺̩̰̉̏̓̀͒̂̓e̶̠̪͉̗̩̋̂.̸͓̻̦̒̌̐͆̈́͋͠

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't the best piece of work in the world but, I'm hoping to work on my skills and become better. I believe that the 1/3 members and Yeojin are stuck in a time loop. They don't know it in their music videos but I believe it's either altered versions of reality or they are broken out through an altered version. I believe Heejin was the first member to realise she was in a time loop and escape it as in Vivid we can see signs that before her world was in black and white and that the change to colour was her realising the truth. I thought about what would happen if Vivi knew she was in a time loop because in New we can see Yves and Vivi skating. Then I thought what if this was the reason she became an android and it kind of grew into this short piece. Some people think that it was a loona member that did it but I don't believe this is the case. Anyway, I'm glad you read this and again sorry but this is my first story in a long while so it's not great and I have yet to learn how to write without it sounding awkward oops. <33
> 
> (Also the last line is 'Error! Eye components have been disconnected, please replace as soon as possible'. It's kind of my sign that Vivi has become an android because of the magical eye she has in the Love & Live music video)


End file.
